Sieste
by Ninjaaah
Summary: /TRADUCTION\ Daiki adorait se coucher sur les genoux de Tetsu. (tulique)


**SIESTA** \- tulique

Traduction : Miss Cactus

 _Daiki adorait se coucher sur les genoux de Tetsu._

 **Note :** Parce que même si je ne suis pas fan de ce couple cet écrit était assez mignon et dans mes critères pour m'aider à m'améliorer ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Jouer au basketball, lire des revues cochonnes, dormir. C'est ce qui constituait basiquement la journée d'Aomine Daiki. De temps en temps, durant ces occasions où il avait une poussée d'énergie, il pouvait ajouter d'autres activités comme faire les magasins avec Satsuki, faire des plaisanteries avec Kise et, pourquoi pas, peloter Tetsu jusqu'à ce qu'il soit satisfait.

De plus, chaque chose qu'il faisait avec Tetsu promettait d'être intéressante. Jouer au basket était, par exemple, ce qu'ils faisaient le plus lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Parfois ils jouaient des matchs avec Kagami au milieu, à deux contre un, pour plus s'amuser. Quoiqu'il en soit, partager le terrain avec Tetsu était un plaisir.

Dommage qu'il n'aimait pas lire des revues pornos. Ce qui montrait que personne n'était parfait, ni même Tetsu.

Si au moins ils pouvaient dormir ensemble. Tetsy n'était même pas habitué à la moitié du temps que passait Daiki à dormir, mais parfois il se faisait une raison et, même s'il n'avait pas pour habitude de rêver, il appuyait sa tête contre le torse de Daiki et espérait que le monde des rêves l'emporte. De plus, le mieux était de se réveiller avant Tetsu pour pouvoir toucher ses joues de bébé. Le contempler en écoutant sa respiration tranquille et douce (la respiration de Daiki ne s'entendait certainement pas, si Tetsu le disait il l'inventait complètement !). Embrasser son visage sans avoir peur de recevoir un coup de coude.

D'autre fois, au contraire, Tetsu s'asseyait sur le canapé pour lire un livre et peu importait le temps que Daiki le suppliait, il ne daignait pas se retourner. Daiki ne comprenait pas la préférence de Tetsu pour les livres, qui n'étaient rien de plus qu'un amas de mots alignés au hasard, et n'avaient rien à avoir avec la beauté abstraite des rêves.

« Je ne crois pas qu'il soit conseillé de passer sa journée à dormir. » Dit Tetsu comme réponse aux pensées romantiques et pleines de sous-entendus de Daiki. « Mais tu peux mettre ta tête contre mes genoux si tu veux. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait.

« Tu es le meilleur, Tetsu. » La voix de Daiki était un mélange entre un bâillement et le ronronnement d'un gros chat paresseux. Cela laissa un sourire sur les lèvres de Tetsu.

« S'il te plaît, ne mets pas ton nez sur mon entre-jambe. »

Ce « s'il te plaît », bien sûr, était suivi d'un coup de livre sur la tête. Pour couronner le tout, Tetsu ne se contentait pas de livres de poche, comme les gens normaux, mais ceux de la taille d'immeubles et qu'il dévorait plus rapidement que Kagami devant un buffet gratuit.

Daiki ne tarda pas à prendre des chips, surtout que Tetsu lui caressait la tête de sa main libre. Un autre jour il lui aurait demandé où il trouvait la force pour soutenir son livre d'une seule main.

Parfois, Daiki était une telle catastrophe sur le canapé, appuyant sa tête sur les genoux, et _sans le vouloir_ bavait sur son pantalon. Les premières fois Tetsu l'avait réveillé avec des coups, dégoûté et un peu énervé, mais plus tard il ne fit que s'accommoder d'une des facettes les plus dégoûtantes de son petit-ami. Et il finit par lui arriver de penser que, à sa façon, c'était adorable.

Le moment favoris de Tetsu était quand Daiki se réveillait petit à petit, le yeux encore endormis et une traînée de salive de ses lèvres jusqu'à son menton. Son visage était un véritable désastre et Tetsu ne pouvait s'empêcher de me regardé jusqu'à ce qu'il soit gravé dans sa mémoire. Le plus curieux était que Daiki, étant comme il était, pensait que Tetsu le _voulait_ , comme si la bave était le comble du sexy.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Tetsu ? Tu veux m'embrasser ou quoi ?

\- Aomine-kun, tu me donnes envie de vomir.

\- Ah oui ? » Daiki se redressa, se gratta la tête et s'essuya la bouche avec la manche de son T-shirt. « Et pourquoi tu souris ? »

Tetsu n'était pas dérangé par la facette insolente de Daiki – bien au contraire –, mais il préféra le récompenser avec un petit coup de livre sur la tête avant de l'embrasser. Il aurait tout le temps _et plus_ pour l'empêcher de deviner la vérité.

* * *

 _A suivre ~_


End file.
